


Angry Voices

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Angry Voices

I finally heard the front door open after waiting for three hours past the time he said he’d be here.  
I didn’t want any excuses. I was pissed and I wasn’t going to try and hide it.  
“It’s one o’clock in the morning Jared. What the fuck?” I asked angrily  
“Listen.” He began “Don’t start.”  
“Really? You can’t pick a fucking phone and call?”  
“My phone was dead and I…”  
“You mean to tell me in a room full of people you couldn’t find one goddamn phone to call me with? Fuck you!”  
I turned around and headed up the stairs to the bedroom we shared with him on my heels.  
“Hey!” He yelled behind me.  
I reached the top of the stairs and had almost made it to the bedroom door when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.  
“You wanna fight this out?” He started “Fine. But don’t walk away from me and not finish this.”  
“I’m sick of you being gone all the time Jared!” I yelled  
“You know why I do it.”  
“And it sucks that I can’t be there”  
We hadn’t been seen in public and he would always deny a relationship if asked. For almost a year we had denied it to anyone but family.  
“Do you think I like being away from you?” He continued loudly “Do you think I enjoy sleeping alone in a fucking tour bus?”  
“If you don’t like it then why do you do it?” I yelled back  
“Because I’m in love with you!!” He yelled back.  
His words sucker punched me in the gut. He had yet to acknowledge to himself or even me that we were in love. It was just understood I suppose but the words were never spoken. I stood there in shock as he walked toward me and got inches from me.  
“Yeah.” He went on “I’m in love with you. I don’t want you to deal with the SHIT I have to live with.”  
I felt the first angry tear drops stream down my cheeks as he walked past me and in our bedroom.  
I followed behind him and headed straight for the closet where I began to undress. He had already thrown his clothes to floor and got in to bed.  
I was down to just my panties when I felt him behind me. He grabbed me hard around the waist digging his fingers in to my flesh.  
I felt his labored angry breath travel down my spine sending warmth down between my legs.  
“You got a filthy mouth you know that…”  
I ignored his advances releasing myself from his grip. I turned to face him vulnerable and topless now noticing that he was naked and aroused.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean” I questioned still annoyed  
“It means…” He began walking closer to me stroking his hard on “that you need to learn to shut…the fuck…up”  
With his last sentence finished he reached up with his free hand and grabbed a fist full of my hair pulling my head back. His mouth met my neck kissing and biting at it. I let a soft moan escape as my knees began to buckle. The small warmth in my core had turned in to fire now.  
He let up from my neck and stepped back still rubbing his hard cock and stared at me for a moment.  
“Get on your knees bitch”  
Before my mind could tell me no I was kneeling down in front of him in our large walk in closet.  
He took a step forward parting my lips with his prick. I was through resisting. I took him into my mouth and began cupping his swollen balls with my free hand as I bobbed my head slowly down his length. He tangled his hands my hair pushing me along faster.  
“That’s what I thought you fucking bitch. You like when I fuck your throat? Huh?”  
I tried my best to not choke as his tip furiously hit the back of my throat. He gripped my hair pulling me away from him and forcing me to look at him. His blue eyes were filled with anger and lust and both of those emotions were directed at me.  
“I asked you a goddamn question.”  
I caught my breath and managed to nod my head yes before he shoved himself back into my mouth.  
Both of his hands were now fixed to the back of my head as he began to thrust. He was now doing all the work. I knelt there with my mouth open receiving my punishment and pleasure and awaiting him to finish.  
I felt his hot release on the back of my throat as he let out a groan. I swallowed for him as he pulled his exhausted dick from my mouth.  
He brushed his sweaty hair back from his face as I kneeled before him still.  
“Get up”  
I stood slowly not knowing what to expect. He grabbed my face with one hand wiping my bottom lip with his thumb.  
“Next time you raise your voice like that again I won’t be so nice”  
He turned and walked way leaving me unsatisfied and wanting him.  
He slid in to bed pleased with himself and looked at me as I stepped from the closet into our bedroom.  
“Oh and if your pussy is as wet as I think it is, you can get yourself off this time. Night night”  
And with that he rolled over and away from me as I headed to the shower to finish myself off.


End file.
